


Ladies of the Final Frontier Fanmix

by TheGeekIsShowing



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 8tracks, Enterprise, Fanmix, Girl Power, star trek fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanmix dedicated to the kickass ladies of starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of the Final Frontier Fanmix

I've started to make fanmixes, and I'm really addicted. This one is full of girl power and a tribute to Uhura, Carol Marcus and Gaila, ladies of Starfleet.

The link will take you to 8Tracks, [HERE.](http://8tracks.com/thegeekisshowing/ladies-of-the-final-frontier)

Hope you like it! ^^


End file.
